Gomandias
Gomandias is a Leviathan appearing in Monster Hunter Venture: Primordial. Physiology Gomandias is a truly enormous Leviathan, befitting its status as the adult form of the already-sizable Gobul. It is mainly a very dark maroon, with a pale blue underside. Unlike its younger form, Gomandias has a longer and more serpentine body with long, flowing fins adorning its sides. The reed-like barbels on its chin remain, but they are present alongside a beard of more tentacle-like structures. Gomandias retains the lure of its juvenile form, but its light has a more ethereal quality and gives off steam as well. The most dramatically changed structure from its juvenile form is its mouth--while it is still nearly the width of the monster’s body, it now has several more rows of teeth and can unhinge in the center. Furthermore, two fringes of skin along the side of its jaws can be unfolded to make Gomandias’s mouth appear even larger. Behavior Gomandias is a slow and passive creature unless it is attacked. It mainly feeds at the bottom of the ocean, eating large deep-sea creatures, but it will very rarely rise to higher parts of the ocean to feed as well. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Gomandias is at the top of the food chain. It is completely unchallenged by any other deep-sea predators with the exception of other Gomandias. It has no serious competitors in its rare feeding sessions in higher parts of the ocean either, as it is more than large enough to swallow a Lagiacrus whole and it is known to attack ships that disturb it while it is trying to feed. Not even marine Elder Dragons such as Ceadeus or Nakarkos would risk an encounter with a Gomandias. Behavior Toward Other Monsters Gomandias spends most of its time resting at the bottom of the sea, but when it surfaces from its resting place it is hostile to everything around it. It simply swallows most monsters whole, and avoids the few creatures it cannot. Tracks Gomandias can leave Full-Body Prints on the seafloor. Specific Locale Interactions None. Special Behavior None. Abilities Simply due to its impressive size, Gomandias is able to hurt other creatures simply by ramming them or shifting its weight. It still has a lure that can be shaken to create a bright flash of light, but it can also release scalding steam from this lure. Though it no longer has the sharp dorsal spines of a juvenile Gobul, Gomandias has a sharp and spiny caudal fin that can cause lacerations in creatures it strikes. This tail has neurotoxin-filled barbs that unfold when Gomandias is upset, allowing it to paralyze and bloody smaller creatures in a single strike. Its reed-like whiskers have developed into a beard of tentacle-like organs, which ensnare prey and bring them to its waiting jaws. These are so massive that they let it swallow creatures nearly as large as itself. When enraged, it can unhinge its jaws and unfold the fringes on their sides to make them even wider. Finally, Gomandias can create whirlpools and underwater vortexes simply by inhaling. This tactic is a last resort against large groups of fast-swimming prey or single, powerful opponents as performing this technique is quite taxing for Gomandias's energy. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When enraged, the barbs on Gomandias’s tail will unfold, its lantern will begin emitting steam, and it will unhinge its jaws and expand its fringes when performing bite attacks. * Tired State: None. Gomandias does not get tired. Mounts Gomandias can be mounted on its head, shoulders, and pelvis. When mounted, in addition to performing its normal attacks, it will thrash violently to knock hunters off its body.